marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Zane Temple (Earth-616)
. Lance kept his double identity secret to his father, and so far as records indicate he never knew that Lance was the Texas Kid. Blind Pacifist Zane Temple continued to preach to his son to never use violence to solve their problems, that it was best left to others. Occasionally, Zane's past came back to haunt him, such as the time Mesabi Pete came hunting for Zane to get revenge for being jailed years earlier. Masabi Pete was surprised to find his old enemy now a blind old man, but he soon fell under the guns of the Texas Kid . When Coley Welch robbed the local Express Office, he did so disguised as the Texas Kid. Ironically enough, he knocked out Lance Temple and put him in his Texas Kid costume. It was a shock to Zane to learn that his son was the Texas Kid until one of Coley's men posed as the Texas Kid to clear Lance's name . Zane almost learned that his son really was the Texas Kid when he hired a crooked ranch hand named Radcliff who sought to rip him off and deduced that Lance was the Texas Kid. He attempted to blackmail the Kid into letting him continue his scheme or risk having his father learn his double identity. Lance decided to tell his father the truth, however Emilio came dressed as the Texas Kid and killed Radcliff in order to protect Lance's secret . Soon after, Zane's ranch house was invaded by two New York crooks named Gyp Correll and Broadway Becker who were seeking to flee into Mexico. They held Zane hostage and ordered Lance to prepare horses for them. Having not realized that Zane was blind, the old man attempted to shoot them with his Winchester but his blindness gave him away. Before Correll and Broadway could kill Zane, the Texas Kid burst in and slew them. Zane thought he recognized the Texas Kid's voice but did not appear to make the connection between the hero and his son . Zane was later injured by the Callendar Gang prompting Lance to go out and avenge his father as the Texas Kid . Zane's past once more came back to haunt him when an outlaw named Smiler Fenton broke out of prison and sought to get revenge against Zane for disfiguring his face. The Texas Kid once more came to his rescue, however ultimately it was Zane who shot the outlaw dead . Zane was later injured when a number of escaped cons kidnapped Emilio and Red Hawk in order to get at the Texas Kid. The injuries were minor, and Zane full recover after the Texas Kid rescued his friends . When Zane joined local ranchers in helping the Texas Kid wipe out Snake Galt and his gang, the Texas Kid accidentally called him "dad" while pulling him to safety. However, in the aftermath of the battle Emilio managed to convince Zane that the Texas Kid called him that as a sign of respect, preserving the Texas Kid's identity . Much later, when area Apaches were on a rampage, Zane allowed his son Lance to carry guns when going to warn their neighbors. Lance later stopped the uprising as the Texas Kid . Zane continued to live on his ranch in Caliber City, apparently completely oblivious to the fact that his son Lance was the Texas Kid. His final fate is unknown. | Powers = | Abilities = Due to his blindness, Zane relies on his other senses for awareness of his surroundings. As such he is more attuned to his senses of smell, touch and hearing to get around. However, these other senses are not enhanced in anyway. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Zane Temple is completely blind. | Equipment = | Transportation = Zane used to ride a single horse. Following his blinding, he prefers riding a horse drawn bucka wagon. | Weapons = Zane used to wield a pair of Colt .45 pistols prior to being blinded. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Western Characters Category:Blind Characters Category:Equestrianism